sky of love
by jiminKai
Summary: mungkin akan menyenangkan jika aku menjadi langit, aku bisa melihatmu dimanapun kau berada, mengawasi setiap langkahmu, dan menjagamu disetiap waktu. HUNKAI with iKon Hanbin and Jinhwan GOT7 Jackson and mark and many more, multifandom but the main is hunkai
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

HUNKAI

With

Kim Jinhwan (iKon)

Kim Hanbin (iKon)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Moonkyu (hotshoot)

Yunho (TVXQ)

Mark (GOT7)

Wang Jackson (GOT7)

Dan mungkin tambahan lainnya nanti

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

"jika kau punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk bermain, akan lebih baik jika kau gunakan untuk mempersiapkan ujian kenaikan kelasmu"

Tak ada yang terdengar setelah itu, bahkan desir angin sekalipun, semua yang ada disana diam dengan mata kearah dua orang berbeda umur yang sedang berhadapan, laki-laki yang lebih muda menunduk, ia tau tak ada gunanya menjawab pernyataan sang ayah, semua akan tetap menjadi salahnya.

"kembali ke kamarmu, ayah tidak ingin mendengar kau berada di peringkat terakhir lagi..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sang pria setengah baya itu berdiri lantas meninggalkan 4 orang itu.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya hening yang ada, sampai salah satunya bersuara

"kau dengar itu? kau tau artinya itu? Berhentilah membuat masalah jongin"

Si anak laki-laki yang dipanggil jongin itu masih diam, namun tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya mengeras, ia mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya sekuatnya sekarang ini, jika saja moonkyu tak menginterupsi.

"hyung, sudahlah... biar aku yang bicara dengannya"

Joonmyun menghela nafasnya, disaat seperti ini jongin tak akan mendengarkannya sekalipun ia memarahinya dengan kasar, menyerahkan jongin kepada moonkyu lebih baik karena moonkyu yang lebih dekat dengannya.

"baiklah... nasihati dia dengan benar"

Dan dengan itu joonmyun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti jinhwan yang sejak tadi diam, sebelumnya ia hanya menepuk pundak jongin dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, moonkyu mengusuk rambut jongin dan mengajaknya ke kamar jongin.

"aku tidak mau"

Tolak jongin

"kenapa? Tangan dan Mukamu ini harus diobati, kalau tidak sehun akan takut padamu"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas, ia paling lemah jika mendengar nama sehun disebut-sebut, dan dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti kata-kata moonkyu.

"jangan keras-keras nanti"

"..."

"aku tidak mau dioles alkohol,itu perih"

"..."

"yang penting buat wajahku tetap tampan meski lebam"

Moonkyu tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan jongin, apalagi yang terakhir tadi

"ya ya ya... kau akan tetap terlihat manis nantinya"

"hyuuung"

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Jongin, dia seperti anak bandel SMA lainnya yang tak suka masuk tepat waktu, ataupun penampilan yang rapi, ia cenderung mengabaikan ocehan guru-gurunya yang membicarakan rambut pirangnya, ia juga bukan orang yang rajin dikelas karena itulah ia tak pernah berada di 10 besar sekolahnya, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang sangat bodoh untuk ukuran anak bandel, ia cukup puas berada ditingkat 88, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari Hanbin yang dari dulu tak naik peringkatnya dari peringkat 92.

Tapi dia tetaplah remaja yang bisa merasakan jatuh cinta, dan ia seperti teman-teman seusianya saat jatuh cinta, jongin selalu melihatnya dari jauh, memperhatikan setiap kebiasaannya tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya, ia juga diam-diam mencari tau apa makanan dan minuman kesukaannya.

Jongin belum lama ini jatuh cinta pada oh sehun, anak 10-2 yang menjadi anggota klub basket dan klub dance, ia juga belum terlalu lama tergila-gila pada kharismanya. Ia tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain saat melihat pujaan hatinya, ia cenderung bersikap biasa dan menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan apik.

"lagi, lagi dan lagi"

Hanbin duduk didepan jongin yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan, ia menyodorkan yoghurt jeruk kesukaan jongin dan meminum colanya sendiri, lalu mengikuti arah pandang jongin.

"dia tidak akan datang meskipun kau memandanginya seperti itu kim jongin, berhentilah dan hadapi dia, kau terlihat seperti pengecut"

Jongin tak menghiraukan ucapan sarkastik hanbin, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyuruh hanbin membuka tutup botol yoghurtnya.

"ada lebih banyak hal yang harus kau urus daripada mengurus masalahku kim hanbin, thanks"

"setuju denganmu jongin, anak ini terlalu suka ikut campur"

Jongin dan hanbin sama-sama menoleh saat suara mark terdengar oleh mereka, jongin melambaikan tangannya sementara hanbin melempar tatapan malasnya.

"itu bukti aku peduli pada kalian bodoh"

Jongin dan mark tertawa, hanbin memang yang paling sering ikut campur masalah mereka tapi itu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia, hanbin sangat banyak membantu dan mereka berterima kasih akan hal itu.

"ngomong-ngomong jongin, aku boleh menitip lagi padamu?"

Tanya hanbin, mark dan jongin saling pandang, seakan tau maksud hanbin jongin mendesah malas sementara mark memukul kepala hanbin dengan buku.

"kau bilang jongin seperti pengecut tapi kau juga seperti itu"

"hahh... lain kali berikan aku imbalan, aish... kenapa aku harus jadi kurir cokelatmu huh"

"ya! Kalau aku terhalang waktu karena itu aku tak memberikannya langsung dan jongin, aku selalu mentraktirmu es krim bodoh"

"terserah katamulah, wah... lihat ini, bagaimana kau bisa merusak wajah manismu seperti ini eoh? Apa moonkyu hyung mengobatimu dengan baik?"

Jongin mendesah, ia meletakkan botol yoghurtnya dan mengangkat kepalanya kearah mark, menatapnya tak suka

"kau dan moonkyu hyung sama saja, aku tampan bukan manis"

"benarkah? Kau merasa seperti itu hanbin?"

Mark benar-benar suka saat-saat seperti ini, diantara ketiganya jongin yang paling menggemaskan meskipun hanbin lebih muda darinya, ia dan hanbin sangat suka melihat wajah kesalnya yang menggemaskan itu, tapi berbeda jika jongin kesal karena hal yang serius, mereka bersumpah itu adalah saat yang tak ingin mereka lihat, jongin sangat menyeramkan saat benar-benar marah.

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Sehun mendesah pasrah saat jackson tak berhenti mengoceh tentang mark, anak 10-6 yang bahkan ia tak tau seperti apa orangnya, dan ia juga menurut saja saat jackson menariknya menuju kelas 10-6, sebenarnya ia lelah dan ingin istirahat setelah bermain basket tadi, tapi atas nama persahabatan lagi-lagi jackson membuatnya menuruti kemauannya.

"ya! Kau sangat bersemangat tadi dan sekarang kau hanya melihatnya dari sini? Wang jackson kau-"

"sstt"

Jackson membekap mulut sehun dengan satu tangannya agar tak bersuara, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang ponselnya, memotret seseorang diantara tiga yang ada di pojokan kelas itu, sehun mengenyahkan tangan jackson dan mengelap mulutnya, ia tidak tau yang mana yang jackson maksud sebagai mark, tiga orang diantara anak-anak kelas 10-6 itu salah satunya pasti mark tapi sehun tak tau persis, jackson tak menunjukannya.

Yang jelas, matanya sejak tadi tak lepas dari salah satu diantara mereka yang tengah duduk dengan botol yoghurtnya dan terlihat bercanda dengan dua orang lainnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat orang yang ia perhatikan mengarahkan pandangannya kearahnya dan jackson, ia tak tau apalagi yang terjadi yang jelas jackson yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya tiba-tiba diam, dan sehun baru mengetahuinya saat melihat salah satu dari tiga orang itu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"maaf, apa yang kalian cari di kelas kami?"

Sehun kira inilah yang bernama mark, jackson tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah dan lebih diam saat orang itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"ah, eumm... tidak, sebenarnya kami hanya... hanya lewat saja dan-dan.."

"apa kau yang bernama mark?" tanya sehun to the point, rasanya menyebalkan melihat jackson yang biasanya percaya diri dan banyak tingkah menjadi kaku seperti itu, orang dihadapannya mengangguk, sehun tersenyum,tebakannya benar sementara jackson mendengus kesal karena kesempatannya bicara dengan mark terpotong.

"ah, sebenarnya temanku ini, dia ingin mengenalmu.. jadi, bisakah kau bertukar nomor dengannya?"

Sehun mengambil ponsel jackson dan memberikannya pada mark, sementara mark masih terlihat bingung tapi akhirnya menerimanya juga. Jackson mati-matian menahan kedongkolannya sekarang, si sehun ini benar-benar membuatnya diam.

"kontakku mark"

Mark mengembalikkan ponselnya lagi pada jackson, dan setelah sehun dan jackson berterima kasih jackson segera mnariknya menjauh, ia tak tau mark melihat mereka dengan aneh.

"ya! Jongin, dia yang bernama sehun kan?" tanya mark, ia menoleh kearah jongin tapi tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

"ya! Bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau yang memintanya?! Kau membuatu seperti orang bodoh tadi"

Sehun tak mengindahkan protesan jackson, sejak tadi jackson tak berhenti memakinya karena kejadian meminta nomor itu, ia juga tak peduli kalau anak-anak kelasnya terganggu dengan ocehan jackson.

"aishh... bagaimana dia melihatku setelah ini"

Ada yang mengganjal dipikiran sehun sejak tadi, entah mengapa ia jadi kepikiran salah satu orang yang bersama mark tadi, padahal ia hanya melihatnya dari jauh dan mereka hanya saling tatap sedetik saja.

"ya! Apa kau masih mendengarku? Oh sehun"

"jackson, kau mengenal teman-teman mark juga?"

"tidak, hanya sekedar tau saja, yang tadi ngobrol dengan mark itu mereka lah teman dekatnya, yang satu Kim Hanbin, dia rapper underground yang sudah terkenal, kau tau Tablo? Dia adalah salah satu temannya meskipun umur mereka jauh, hebat bukan? Dia juga trainee di YG- "

"yang berambut pirang, itu siapa namanya?" potong sehun, mengabaikan wajah jackson yang kesal karena omongannya terus dipotong olehnya hari ini.

"kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya? Dia Kim jongin, meskipun tampilannya yang paling berandalan diantara ketiganya tapi kuakui dia yang paling manis meskipun mark-ku lebih manis, hanya saja dia itu sedikit bermasalah, yahh kau tau, dia baru berkelahi dengan siswa SMA sebelah kemarin, tapi dia ini pelukis yang hebat, kau tau siapa yang melukis dinding ruang kesenian kita? Itu dia dan mino, wahh, dia benar-benar berbakat, aku iri sekali dengan-"

"aku hanya bertanya namanya wang"

Jackson mencebik, kali ini ia membenarkan ucapan sehun, ia sering seperti itu kalau menceritakan orang, meskipun orang-orang tak memintanya bercerita entah kenapa kata-kata meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Herannya, sehun yang notabenenya tak suka kebisingan betah menjadi temannya.

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Jongin sangat menyukai langit, apalagi jika cuaca cerah tanpa awan seperti ini, langit yang biru membuatnya merasa tenang. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya menyukai langit, yang pertama, mendiang ibunya sangat menyukai langit, kedua, ibunya ada dilangit sekarang, ketiga, karena ia tau ibunya selalu melihatnya dari langit sekarang, jongin tersenyum sedikit meringis karena luka di ujung bibirnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan memotret langit kemudian tersenyum melihat hasilnya.

' _Ibu, kau melihatku sekarang?'_

Seberat apapun kondisi yang sedang jongin lalui, ia merasa lebih baik setiap melihat langit, mungkin mengenyahkan kemarahan ayahnya tadi malam sejenak bisa membuatnya lebih tenang, ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal apapun sekarang, ia tak perlu peduli apapun sekarang bahkan orang yang duduk disampingnya sekarang.

Bus masih melaju, halte yang jongin tuju masih harus melewati satu halte lagi dan jaraknya agak lama, ia bisa berpuas diri menatap langit dari kaca jendela bus.

' _Apa ibu sangat bahagia sekarang? ibu bisa melihatku dengan puas tanpa harus dihalangi apapun_ '

Ia memasang headsetnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kejalanan seoul yang dipenuhi daun-daun cokelat, musim gugur kali ini benar-benar indah, ia hanya melihat kebahagiaan yang ia lewati sejak tadi, musim yang orang bilang adalah musim romantis, pantas saja ibu menyukainya.

Sadar ia segera sampai dihaltenya, jongin segera berdiri dan begitu bus berhenti ia meloncat turun kemudian berlari tanpa sadar ada miliknya yang tertinggal didalam bus.

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Jongin beranjak masuk kerumahnya setelah menyapa monggu tadi, tapi ia tidak kekamarnya tapi kekamar jinhwan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara musik jadi ia tau jinhwan ada dirumah sekarang.

"hyung pendeeek, aku pulang"

Dengan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mematikan dari jinhwan, jongin melepas sepatunya dan rebahan di paha jinhwn kemudian menutup matanya, jinhwan tengah membaca dengan menikmati alunan mozart dan itu membuat jongin merasa mengantuk begitu sampai dikamar ini.

"ya! Aku pendek tapi aku masih hyungmu bocah"

Protes jinhwan, ia meletakkan bukunya dan mengusap rambut jongin yang sedang tersenyum, jongin sangat suka saat kepalanya di usap dengan lebut seperti ini, ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang mereka dengan hal yang kecil seperti ini.

"apa masih sakit? Perlukah hyung membuat bubur untukmu?"

"tidak, masakan moonkyu hyung lebih baik dari masakanmu"

"ya bocah nakal! Aku berniat baik"

Jinhwan mendengus kesal sementara jongin tertawa, diantara ketiga hyungnya jinhwan lah yang sangat sering ia goda, menggoda jinhwan seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dan melewatkan sehari tanpa menggodanya terasa ada yang kurang.

"kau tidak membuat masalah lagi kan disekolah? Awas saja kalau kami mendapat surat panggilan lagi dari sekolahmu"

"hyuung, aku sedang berusaha jadi siswa yang baik sekarang"

"begitukah? Kalau begitu mulai dari rubah warna rambutmu ini, aish... ayah sangat tidak menyukainya karena itulah kau sering dimarahi"

"aku tidak peduli, masih ada kau yang tak memarahiku"

Jinhwan menghela nafas, tangannya masih mengusap kepala jongin

"jongin, kau tau hyung tak bisa selalu membelamu kan? Ada saatnya kau memang salah dan kami tidak bisa membantumu, hyung tidak suka kau berkelahi, ayah juga memiliki batas kesabaran, kau tau bagaimana ayah kalau ayah marah kan... jadi bersikaplah lebih baik"

"ahh entahlah.. aku tidak tau, ah.. joonmyun hyung masih dirumah?"

"hemm, dia dikamarnya, sepertinya sedang menyiapkan presentasinya besok"

Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri

"hyung, ditasku ada cokelat lagi... dia bilang malam ini akan menelepon, aish... aku tidak bisa bayangkan hanbin jadi kakak iparku, aku kekamar joonmyun hyung"

Dan jongin pergi begitu saja sebelum jinhwan sempat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, jinhwan mengambil tas jongin dan berdecak mendapati isi tasnya hanya satu buku dan sebuah kotak cokelat yang ia yakin itu maksud jongin tadi.

"tumben dia tidak membawa sketsanya"

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Joonmyun menatap jongin yang kini sedang duduk di bednya dengan bersandar dikepala bed, tatapanya tak merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu waktunya, ia bahkan mengitari kamar joonmyun dengan matanya.

"kau bisa mengganti plestermu sendiri jongin, itu diwajah dan tidak besar"

Jongin berhenti memperhatikan kamar joonmyun dan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang diperban.

"aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku hyung"

Joonmyun tau itu hanya alasan jongin saja, tapi ia tetap beranjak mengambil kotak obat dan duduk di depan jongin, melepas plesternya dan hendak mengoleskan alkohol tapi jongin menjauhkan wajahnya,

"no alkohol, itu perih"

Joonmyun tak mempedulikannya dan menarik kepala jongin dan tanpa mendengar protesan nya ia mengoleskan alkohol diluka jongin

"hyuung"

"kau tidak merintih saat berkelahi kan? Ini hanya sebentar saja"

Jongin mendengus dan membiarkan joonmyun mengobatinya, meski sesekali ia mendesis perih, ujung bibirnya benar-benar robek, ia memaki berandalan yang kemarin berkelahi dengannya dalam hati.

"maaf, hyung marah tadi malam"

Ucap joonmyun, ia beralih melepas perban tangan jongin dan mengatakannya tanpa memandang mata jongin.

"aku tau, mana tega kalian marah padaku, iya kan?"

"meskipun begitu, berhentilah membuat keonaran... ayah tidak akan melepaskannmu lagi kalu kau seperti ini"

"ayah jarang dirumah, kalau tidak ada yang memberitaunya pasti ayah tidak tau"

"ya! Kim jongin"

"baiklah baiklah... aku berusaha untuk jadi anak baik.. hyung senang?"

Seakan tak membaca suasana yang ada, jongin mengatakannya dengan wajah jenakanya, joonmyun jadi tidak bisa marah setiap melihatnya.

"baiklah, itu janji dan tidak boleh diingkari, kau laki-laki kan"

"siap capt"

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

"mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan memanggilnya tuan"

Kim yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu duduk setelah seorang pelayan memepersilahkannya duduk dan meninggalkannya sendirian, ia memperhatikan isi rumah itu dengan seksama, beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding menarik perhatiannya, hanya foto-foto seorang anak muda dan seorang wanita. Ia menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya, ia melihat dengan jelas kebahagiaan itu diwajah mereka, merasa menyesal karena ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan mereka, dan mungkin inilah saatnya dia memperbaiki kesalahan masa lalunya.

"ayah..."

Yunho berhenti memandangi foto-foto itu dan menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya ayah tadi, ia tersenyum dan berdiri lalu memeluk pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"ayah datang untuk membawamu tinggal bersama, luhan..."

 **TBC**

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

 **I'M BAAACKK**

 **Padahal ff yang kemarin belum gue selesain tapi udah bikin yang baru**

 **sebentar lagi gue ujian dan syukurlah tugas-tugasnya dah selesai (biasa anak kuliah)**

 **Jadi gue baru berkesempatan buat balik lagi ke ffn ini stelah absen beberapa bulan**

 **Ada yang ngeh sama judulnya?**

 **Gue nonton film jepang judulnya koizora (sky of love) dan sumpah itu film bikin gue nangis**

 **Gue ngambil judulnya doang, mungkin beberapa part ceritanya juga agak sama tapi gue usahain ni jalan ceritanya beda ama filmnya.**

 **Well, gue harap responnya bagus... dan buat ff gue yang dulu-dulu itu juga masih (baru) tahap pengerjaan, meskipun gue gak tau ada yang nungguin apa nggak sih**

 **Okay... sampai disini cuap-cuapnyaa... karena ff ini multifandom (meskipun cast utamanya hunkai) tapi kalau ada yang mau nambahin saran boleh aja kok**

 **Doain gue, supaya ujiannya sukses dan cepet balik lagi bawa chap. 2 yaaa**

 **Bye bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.** **2**

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

HUNKAI

With

Kim Jinhwan (iKon)

Kim Hanbin (iKon)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Moonkyu (hotshoot)

Yunho (TVXQ)

Mark (GOT7)

Wang Jackson (GOT7)

Dan mungkin tambahan lainnya nanti

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Untuk kesekian kalinya jongin menguap, ia tak tertarik sama sekali dengan penjelasan Hanbin tentang sejarah korea didepan sana, yang ada jongin mengantuk mendengarnya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dimeja, menatap langit dari tempatnya sekarang dan tersenyum melihat langit tak berawan hari ini, benar-benar biru.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, dan diam-diam mengambil gambar langit dengan kamera ponselnya lalu secepatnya menyembunyikannya sebelum gurunya melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Ia merasa mengantuk, pelajaran sejarah sama saja mendongeng baginya, dia bahkan sudah membaca kisah-kisah kerajaan korea berulang kali dan sudah mengingatnya diluar kepala. Meskipun nilai-nilai jongin buruk, dia tidak benar-benar bodoh sebenarnya, Hanbin dan Mark tau betul bahwa jongin jauh lebih pintar dari mereka.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah mark, sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat mark menundukkan kepalanya dan asyik bermain ponsel, mungkin jackson sudah mulai bertindak mendekatinya, baiklah jackson cukup baik kelihatannya, atau mungkin jongin berpikir seperti itu karena jackson teman sehun? Entahlah.

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari laci mejanya dan menatapnya lama, selama ini dia hanya diam dan tak menunjukan usahanya untuk mendekati sehun, apa keputusannya sekarang benar?

"yah.. setidaknya harus kucoba... i'm sorry dad"

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Jongin pernah sangat menyukai dance, bahkan hingga sekarang, ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di studio dance ibunya, menari setiap ibunya memainkan musik. Ayahnya tak pernah menyukainya menari, padahal ibunya sangat suka melihatnya menari. Jongin tidak tau apa yang membuat ayahnya begitu tak menyukai hobinya.

Jongin bisa saja mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan bakat menarinya, tapi meskipun jongin anak yang bandel ia masih memiliki rasa hormat pada ayahnya. walaupun ayahnya sudah terlalu sering mengabaikannya, dan sekarang jongin mungkin akan membuat ayahnya marah lagi.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca didepannya, rasanya sudah agak lama jongin tak mengunjungi tempat seperti ini, ruangan yang penuh kaca, musik, dan liukkan-liukkan tubuh yang mengagumkan, jongin rindu perasaan bahagia saat ia menyatu dengan musik.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak menari? Mungkin dua tahun, ia rasa tubuhnya sudah sekaku kayu sekarang, ia harus mengulangnya dari nol lagi tapi yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah ia harus bisa memikat senior-seniornya dengan tariannya agar ia bisa bergabung di klub dance.

"kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, ia menoleh dan melihat tiga orang seniornya baru saja masuk, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati sehun bersama mereka.

"ah, tidak...aku baru saja datang"

Sebisa mungkin jongin berusaha tidak gugup, bukan karena senior-seniornya, tapi karena sehun yang memperhatikannya sekarang, ia adalah satu-satunya objek yang dilihat oleh senior-seniornya dan sehun, jadi jongin rasa ia tidak boleh terlihat gugup atau itu bisa mempermalukannya.

"duduklah"

Jongin menurut dan duduk di hadapan keempat orang itu, mencoba bersikap biasa meskipun sungguh dadanya bedebar sangat keras sekarang, sehun tengat menatapnya dan itu adalah hal yang tidak jongin perkirakan sebelumnya.

"jadi… kau sudah memasuki semester dua tapi kenapa baru mendaftar?"

Jongin sudah mengira pertanyaan seperti itu akan terlontar dari mulut ketua klub dance ini, tapi ia sendiri tidak menyiapkan jawabannya

"entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bergabung" jawabnya seadanya

"kau tau tidak mudah bergabung dengan klub kami bukan? Meskipun kau memiliki keinginan yang kuat, jika kau tidak ada bakat kau tidak bisa bergabung dengan kami"

"aku tau… "

"baiklah, silahkan tunjukan kemampuanmu"

Jongin mengangguk, ia memutar musiknya dan ketika music sudah mulai ia sedikit terkejut . bukan lagu ini yang akan ia pakai, jongin tak menyiapkan koreografi apapun selain dengan lagu yang ia siapkan, tubuhnya masih diam, jongin tidak tau mengapa musiknya bisa berubah seperti ini.

"sehun menggantinya tadi, kami ingin lihat kemampuan terbaikmu tanpa harus persiapan"

Jongin tidak melihat kalau sehun menggantinya tadi, karena terlalu gugup ia tidak menoleh kearah sehun sedikitpun tadi. Jongin memejamkan matanya, melakukan seperti yang dulu ia lakukan sebelum tampil dengan tariannya.

' _yang menari bukan tubuhmu, tapi jiwamu jongin'_

Jongin tersenyum mengingat pesan itu, dan tanpa ia pikirkan sebelumnya tubuhnya mulai bergerak, mengikuti alunan lagu yang sudah berputar selama setengah menit itu, tidak ada yang ia lihat, entah itu senior-seniornya atau sehun, pikirannya benar-benar kosong, hanya tubuhnya yang meliuk indah, dan tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka berdecak kagum dengan tarian lembut yang jongin bawakan.

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Deru nafas terdengar jelas diruangan kosong itu, meskipun membuat tenaganya terkuras, jongin tetap bahagia. Perasaan yang dirindukannya akhirnya bisa ia rasakan lagi, pikirannya benar-benar kosong saat tubuhnya mulai bergerak, ia hanya mendengar alunan music dan melupakan segalanya, bahkan ia lupa bahwa tangannya masih diperban.

Meskipun ia tidak tau apakah tariannya seindah dulu atau tidak, ia cukup puas dengan respon yang diberikan senior-seniornya, dan bisa bergabung dengan klub dance, melupakan tujuan awalnya, jongin benar-benar bernostalgia dengan kenangan lamanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka tubuhnya masih mengingat dengan baik bagaimana caranya menyatu dengan music dan jiwanya.

Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, ia melihat dirinya dimasa lalu, dirinya yang sudah lama ia abaikan demi ayahnya.

"welcome back, kai"

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Rumahnya kosong begitu sehun sampai, sepi seperti biasa. Dan sehun juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing menanyakan dimana orang tuanya, ia sudah cukup tau. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan beristirahat sejenak, kemudian ia kembali mengambil tas yang ia taruh tadi dan mengambil handycamnya, menyalakannya dan memutar rekaman yang ia ambil sebagai dokumentasi klub.

Ia bersandar, memperhatikan dengan serius bagaimana tubuh itu meliuk tanpa beban dan terlihat bebas meski tangannya dililit perban, sehun tak pernah melihat seseorang menari sehebat ini, hanya dengan sekejap tanpa persiapan, pemuda bernama kim jongin itu membuatnya dan senior-seniornya kagum dengan pertunjukan singkat itu.

Meskipun sehun sudah banyak melihat orang lain menari dengan baik, tapi entah mengapa apa yang ia lihat dari jongin berbeda. Sehun merasa seperti ditarik kedalam pesonanya, tanpa ia sadari.

"kenapa kau yang membuatku tertarik? Kim jongin"

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Joonmyun, jinhwan dan moonkyu terduduk diam didepan ayah mereka, namun mata mereka tak lepas dari sosok yang duduk disampingnya, mereka sudah seperti ini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tak merespon perkataan yunho bahwa luhan akan tinggal bersama mereka dan menjadi saudara angkat mereka.

Terlebih, sebagai anak tertua biasanya joonmyun yang akan mewakili adik-adiknya bicara, kali inipun ia diam, tak tau harus berkata apa. Joonmyeon tak pernah mendengar bawa ayahnya akan mengangkat seorang anak, padahal ayahnya sudah memiliki empat anak laki-laki dan joonmyun rasa tidak ada yang kurang dari diri mereka sebagai keturunan kim.

"joonmyun, kau mendengar ayah?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, tapi tak kunjung bersuara, moonkyu dan jinhwan juga diam, mereka hanya saling pandang tanpa mengeluarkan suara protes, luhan juga masih diam, tak berani bersuara melihat suasana yang kaku seperti ini, apakah memang seperti ini interaksi ayahnya dengan anak-anaknya ini? Atau mereka seperti ini karena kehadirannya?.

"moonkyu, dia seumuran denganmu dan dia juga akan bersekolah ditempatmu, kau bisa harus membantunya beradaptasi"

Moonkyu tak menjawab, lagi-lagi seperti yang joonmyun rasakan, ia sangat terkejut sekarang.

"luhan, ada satu lagi putra ayah yang belum kau lihat, ayah harap kalian bisa menjadi saudara yang baik"

Bahkan mengenalnya saja tidak dan tiba – tiba menjadi saudara, jinhwan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, moodnya benar-benar memburuk, apalagi memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan jongin perlihatkan nantinya, saat ini entah mengapa yang ia pikirkan adalah jongin, bukan bagaimana caranya mengakrabkan diri dengan luhan sebagai saudara barunya. Dan ia rasa joonmyun dan moonkyu berpikiran sama dengannya.

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Hanbin bergidig ngeri melihat mark tersenyum – senyum sendiri melihat ponselnya, entah apa yang membuat temannya yang pendiam ini menjadi begitu ekspresif sejak kemarin, hanbin takut mark sudah gila, ia tidak ingin berteman dengan orang gila.

"ya! Jangan terus-terusan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, sungguh kau membuatku takut"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap hanbin tak mengerti

"apa yang salah?" tanyanya

"kau! Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ekspesif seperti ini eoh?"

Mark tergagap, sadar kalau hanbin memperhatikan sikap anehnya, ia sendiri tak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi, ia hanya asyik berkirim pesan dengan Jackson dan terhibur dengan candaan-candaan konyolnya.

"tidak, tidak ada"

hanbin mengernyitkan keningnya, tak percaya begitu saja apalagi melihat sikap gugup mark yang tak biasa, hanbin merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya.

"terserahlah, ah.. kenapa jongin belum datang?"

Keluhnya, mereka janjian bertemu di pinggir sungai han, dan sudah lima belas menit sejak waktu yang dijanjikan tapi jongin belum muncul juga. Mark tiba-tiba meringis menyadari sesuatu.

"ah.. maaf, aku baru ingat, jongin bilang ia tidak bisa datang karena ayahnya"

"kenapa baru mengatakannya?!"

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Anak angkat, bahkan jongin merasa perhatian ayahnya untuknya masih sangat kurang dan sekarang ayahnya membawa laki-laki asing yang menjadi saudara angkatnya, entah reaksi apa yang harus jongin berikan sekarang, ia hanya terdiam dengan mata memandang luhan, joonmyun, jinhwan, ataupun moonkyu juga tak menjelaskan apapun, mereka hanya diam .

"ayah tau ini pasti sangat mengejutkanmu, tapi perlakukanlah luhan dengan baik"

"ayah…"

Panggil jongin tiba-tiba, pandangannya beralih pada yunho dan menatapnya, Sementara ketiga hyungnya menunggu apa yang akan jongin bicarakan pada ayah mereka.

"apa ayah sudah memiliki banyak waktu sekarang?"

Yunho terdiam, ia tau jongin belum selesai bertanya

"seberapa banyak waktu luang yang ayah punya sekarang? Bahkan ayah jarang memiliki waktu untuk kami dan sekarang… sekarang ayah menambah beban baru lagi?"

Luhan tersentak mendengar ucapan kasar jongin, begitupun ketiga hyungnya dan yunho

"jongin! Jaga bicaramu"

"jika ayah memiliki waktu sebanyak itu, akan lebih baik ayah gunakan untuk memperhatikan kami, bukan malah membawa orang asing kedalam keluarga kita!"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya tanpa sadar, hampir menampar jongin. Yunho terlalu kaget mendengar ucapan kasar darinya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa jongin akan memberi reaksi keras seperti ini, ia pikir setelah melihat ketiga anaknya yang lain jongin juga akan menerimanya, meskipun yunho tau bahwa hal seperti ini mungkin saja terjadi.

"luhan bukan orang asing, jongin"

Ucap yunho setelah ia menurunkan tangannya, dan menatap jongin seolah meminta pengertian, tapi yang ia lihat mata jongin memerah mencoba menahan amarah yang juga berkumpul dihatinya.

"terserah"

Ucap jongin, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak tanpa memberi salam padanya

"jongin!"

Moonkyu segera beranjak menyusul jongin, ia tidak ingin jongin melakukan hal buruk atau berkelahi lagi untuk menuntaskan amarahnya. Yang tertinggal disana hanya kebisuan, tak ada yang bersuara lagi, jinhwan yang hendak menyusul jongin pun urung karena sudah ada moonkyu, ia hanya diam sekarang.

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Jongin memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang membelai wajahnya, ia sedang berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak sekarang, ia bisa saja melampiaskannya dengan berkelahi lagi, tapi janjinya pada ketiga hyungnya tak bisa ia ingkari begitu saja. Ia menolak ditemani moonkyu, ia tau moonkyu dan kedua hyungnya yang lain mengkhawatirkannya sekarang, tapi ia tak ingin siapapun berbicara mengenai luhan atau siapapun itu namanya.

Sudah berapa jam ia di tempat itu, ia tak peduli, toh ayahnya tak akan mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan sekalipun ia menghilang, ia yakin itu.

"ah, kim jongin?"

Ia membuka matanya mendengar suaranya dipanggil dan menoleh, sedikit terkejut mendapati sehun berada tak jauh darinya dengan tangan memegang plastic. Sehun beranjak mendekat dan tanpa permisi duduk disebelahnya.

"kim jongin, benarkan?"

Tanyanya memastikan, jongin hanya mengangguk, ia tengah sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang itu, ia tidak mengira bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan sehun sekarang bahkan sehun duduk disampingnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya sehun lagi

"hanya… hanya sedang ingin saja…dan kau?"

Sehun mengangkat plastiknya dan tersenyum

"membeli beberapa cemilan"

Jongin mengangguk, ia benar-benar merutuk sifatnya yang sulit membuat obrolan, ia tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi sekarang, ia belum terlalu mengenal sehun dengan baik dan baginya memelakukan kalau ia bertanya hal-hal yang menurutnya pribadi.

"ah, aku melihat rekamannya lagi"

Jongin menoleh, menampakkan wajah bertanyanya

"saat kau audisi kemarin, aku melihatnya lagi dan kau memang benar-benar hebat, aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang menari dengan jiwa seperti itu"

Perlahan bibirnya membentuk senyum mendengar pujian itu, sebagus itukah tariannya? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit dan berterima kasih dalam hati kepada ibunya diatas sana, namun tiba-tiba ia malah teringat dengan ayahnya dan ayahnya mengingatkannya pada luhan, perasaan marahnya muncul lagi.

"mulai sekarang…bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

Jongin tidak tau apalagi yang akan ayahnya lakukan untuk membuatnya semakin marah, setelah mengambil keputusan sepihaknya kemarin sekarang ayahnya melakukannya lagi dengan membuat luhan sekamar dengannya, matanya tak lepas dari luhan yang berdiri didepannya, ia bahkan sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dan ada lemari baru juga di kamarnya yang jongin yakin itu milik luhan, jinhwan yang juga ada disana tak berani bicara, jongin saat marah adalah hal yang menyeamkan.

"apa kamar lain sudah menjadi gudang?"

Entah pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk siapa, tapi ia tak melapaskan pandangannya dari luhan

"ayah hanya ingin kita sekamar"

Jongin mengehela nafasnya, lagi-lagi ayahnya

"aku tidak mau, dan keluar dari kamarku sekarang"

"jongin-"

Jinhwan hendak menyela tapi jongin keburu menyuruhnya untuk diam, jadi jinhwan tak berani bicara lagi, ayahnya pasti akan marah kalau sampai jongin menolak seperti ini.

"ini kamarku, dan aku berhak mengusirmu"

"aku tidak bisa"

Jongin menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan otaknya sekarang, amaahnya sudah mengumpul dan ia bisa saja melampiaskannya seperti biasanya, tapi jinhwan ada disana. Ia tak berucap apapun saat tiba-tiba mengambil kopernya dan membuka lemarinya kemudian memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper.

"jongin ah…" panggil jinhwan

"jika dia tidak keluar maka aku yang keluar"

"ayah akan marah padamu, jangan membuat dirimu dalam kesulitan!"

"aku tidak peduli hyung! Aku bahkan pernah merasakan tamparannya! Untuk apa aku takut?! Ayah bertindak semaunya maka akupun bisa!"

Jinhwan tersentak, baru kali ini jongin berteriak padanya, sekesal apapun jongin padanya ia tak pernah menaikkan nada suaranya, jongin memejamkan matanya, sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"aku tidak peduli lagi hyung… ayah tak pernah peduli lagi padaku"

Ujarnya dengan pelan, ia melanjutkan mengemas bajunya dan buku-buku pelajarannya, luhan terdiam ditempatnya, ia tak berani menyela, bahkan jinhwan yang notabennya hyung jongin pun tak lepas dari amarahnya, ia tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi.

Setelah selesai, jongin segera keluar dari kamarnya, menyeret kopernya dengan kasar dan melewati jinhwan dan luhan begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jinhwan menyusul dibelakangnya untuk mencegah jongin keluar dari rumahnya sendiri, ia berdiri didepan jongin, menghalangai langkahnya.

"menyingkirlah hyung"

"kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik dengan ayah"

"tidak akan ada yang berubah"

"kalau begitu pakailah kamarku saja, kau tidak perlu keluar dari rumah ini hanya karena masalah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan moonkyu hyung dan joon myun hyung? Tinggallah, hyung akan bicara lagi dengan ayah"

Jongin menatap jinhwan, ia tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapinya kalau jinhwan sudah berbicara seperti itu, ayahnya tak akan merubah keputusannya sekalipun jongin berlutut didepannya, jongin sudah tau jelas sifat ayahnya.

"tidak usah, aku akan tinggal… hyung tidak perlu menemui ayah"

Jinhwan menghela nafas lega, ia mengusap kepala jongin dan mengambil alih koper yang jongin bawa tadi kemudian membawanya kekamarnya sendiri.

 **=== SKY OF LOVE ===**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hay, semua yang mungkin udah nunggu ff ini lanjut**

 **Sorry banget gue telat updatenya**

 **Gue gk bisa bilang apa-apa**

 **Yang jelas gue makasih banget sama kalian yang udah review dan nge fav**

 **Sorry gue gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu disini**

 **#BOW**


End file.
